


Elizabeth Potter's Adventures at Hogwarts (Unfinished)

by themagicauthor2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicauthor2003/pseuds/themagicauthor2003
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Angela's great-great-grandchildren have their own adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Elizabeth Potter's Adventures at Hogwarts (Unfinished)

Elizabeth Potter’s Adventures at Hogwarts  
Audrey Maloney  
Elizabeth was frightened. She knew that she was special but to be this special...she hadn’t expected it. To know she was the great-great-granddaughter of the hero Harry Potter was overwhelming. Now she sat in the back of her godparents’ car, at King’s Cross Station, trembling with fear.

“ Come on then Elizabeth!! The Hogwarts Express doesn’t wait for stray students,” shouted Sophie, her reddish-brown hair flowing behind her wildly in the windy weather. Elizabeth sighed and dragged her suitcase out of the car. Hope and Luna Weasley fussed over how to transfer the luggage from the car to Platform 9 3⁄4.  
“ But Mum, the luggage carts are better!! No magic required,” Hope said.  
“That’s a Muggles’ item,” Luna protested “ I wouldn’t touch one for my life!!”  
Sophie sighed  
“Are they arguing again? At this rate, the Hogwarts Express will leave without us and we’ll have to take the Arthur Weasley brand flying car.”  
Elizabeth nodded.

She was extremely excited but also nervous; what would everyone think of her? Was her great-great grandfather’s legacy as big as her godparents said? Millions of questions swirled in her head as she walked slowly to Platform 9 ¾. Luna and Hope had settled on luggage carts.  
Finally. Elizabeth pushed up her glasses, lifted up her owl’s cage, and put her luggage underneath the cage.  
As she waited in front of Sophie, she spotted an old friend.  
“Hello, Alexandra!” Elizabeth called.  
“Hi, Elizabeth!” Alexandra called back. All a sudden she tripped over her own feet, and landed on the ground with a THUMP! Elizabeth let out a muffled giggle, covering her mouth with her scarf.

“ Oh shush,” Alexandra grumbled, dusting her coat off. “ It’s not easy being the great-great-granddaughter of Neville Longbottom.”

“R-r-r-really?!” Sophie stuttered. “ He’s almost as famous as your great-great-grandfather, Elizabeth!!”

Elizabeth smiled and said, “ You know what, Sophie, you don’t have to waste too much time telling Alexandra who my great-great-grandfather is. She already knows.”  
Sophie nodded as she prepared to dash into the border between Platforms 9 & 10.  
“Ready?” Sophie asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded. Sophie ran forward towards the brick barrier and with a Zip, she disappeared through the bricks. Elizabeth took a deep breath and ran through the brick barrier and Zip! Whoosh! She found herself on Platform 9 3/4 the magnificent Hogwarts Express in front of her. She quickly found Sophie, and the two girls started pulling their luggage into the carriage.

“Hey, wait up!” Alexandra ran up beside them huffing and puffing. “You guys should have thought about me!”  
Elizabeth had thought about her. She just had held hope that her friend would catch up.

“ Oh, Elizabeth you know how slow I am. Why didn’t you tell Sophie?” Elizabeth sighed. And she lifted Alexandra’s suitcase. All three of them clambered onto the train. They soon found a compartment of their own and sat down and sighed all at once. Soon enough the Hogwarts Express drew out of the train station. As it rolled along the countryside, Elizabeth, Sophie, and Alexandra changed into their Hogwarts robes. They weren’t sorted yet, but Elizabeth hoped to be in Gryffindor. They drew up to Hogsmeade station. They were led to a small fleet of boats, by their prefects. The boats flew across the lake to a small lit cave. In the back of this cave, there was a small wooden door, tall enough for the tallest prefects, but short enough to let the small first-years in two by two without being squashed together. Peeves the Poltergeist was waiting for them on the other side.

“ Oooh goody, goody, goody,” Peeves cried, cackling in delight, “ Firsties!!” He swooped and soared among the terrified first years, pulling Alexandria’s ponytail, sending her flying to the floor, and flew away when Headmistress McGonagall came rushing in, screaming: “Smell you later, ickle firsties!” as he went.


End file.
